Mistakes
by crystalxangel
Summary: The phantom sixth man didn't join the basketball club in high school and eventually forgets everything and everyone after middle school. His adult life has started and the past has come to haunt him again. WIP story. Tell me what you think please. Future pairing TBA.
1. Chapter 1

From the very start, he had wanted nothing more than to live life peacefully surrounded by his parents and grandma, friends and basketball. He wanted his everyday life to be filled with smiles and laughter – so much so that he did everything he could to keep it like that. But he was no god. He had no power over anyone, not even himself. In fact, he was weak. He could do nothing but watch as everything that he hoped and wished for crumble in front of him. He came to despise everything – his family, his friends, and even the love of his life, basketball. He came to despise even himself.

His happy days in Teikou were short-lived as his teammates started to change totally in physical strength, and even their mindsets. They were no longer the teammates that he had loved with his entirety. They became beasts; they ate and crushed the dreams of other hopeful players. They wrecked havoc on the courts and it didn't matter who they fought against as long as they won. And the worst of all, they became each other's enemy. It wasn't a team playing; rather, it was a one-on-one-on-one-on-one and so on.

He hated it. He hated it. And he hated it. He hated them all. But nothing could beat his own self-despise. It burned more than anything he could ever imagine. He hated his inability to help them, save them from each other and from their own selves. That is why, when his beloved captain let those words loose, he lost it. He lost his very purpose of living.

And so he quit the team, and he quit himself.

There is no wonder why he wakes up one morning to find himself hung over and naked in a room he does not recognize. He glances over to his side, finding an unfamiliar woman buried in the only blanket that was keeping both of their privates hidden. He then rubs his temples, trying to figure out how he ended up in that strange place.

"Mm…" the woman beside him mumbles, shifting her body away from him. He sighs and shakes his head.

_Better get home first._

The details didn't matter for now. For now, he needed to get home and change. Being quite the gentleman, the man scavenges for something to write on. He stands up from the bed and approaches the dresser just across the room. He ganders at the things there – make up, hair products, various perfumes and a few printed photos.

He picks up a photo and assumes the person on it is the owner of the place he was invading. His eyes grow wide as the unfamiliar person was actually someone more familiar and close to him. He breathes a heavy sigh and scratches his scalp hard.

_I can't believe this… after six years… Did they manage to find me?_

Changing his mind to leave a note, the man grabs his clothes and wears them as fast as he can. He heads to the door, and before he exits entirely, he glances over to the bed. The woman on it shifts her body again and reveals everything he could ever remember of her…

He exits the door in hopes of forgetting that woman with the long, pretty pink hair.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Doing a quick one here because I don't want you guys to wait any longer and I still have stuff to do for the next three days. I know it's short but I hope it's enough for now... So I hope you enjoy!

The blue-headed man looked up at the morning sky for a moment and tried to remember what happened the night before. His eyes close purposively in pain as his brain keeps him from remembering anything. The last thing he _did_ remember was being with his roommate and best friend since high school at a bar near their apartment. Maybe he should return home and ask his roommate what happened to him, if he knew that is.

He hurried on home with the hang over hammering his head.

Meanwhile, in a room that was about thirty feet away from him, in the hotel he had just exited from, a woman with long, pink hair awakens to find her room a little messed up as compared to when she checked in yesterday. She realizes her nudity but brushes it off. She must've been with another jerk she met last night. Before concluding anything though, she quickly scans the room for a note… but there was none. Definitely a jerk.

She lies down on her bed once again and decides to smell the scent of the man who held her and left not even a word of thanks for her service. She sniffs the pillow and space that had the unknown person's heat on it. She frowns and takes the stranger's pillow, putting it over her face.

"That idiot guy's lucky," she mumbles, "He smells like _him_… So I'll forgive him for now."

Suddenly a loud, ringing tone fills the silence of the room. The woman quickly stands up from where she was and fishes for her phone under the pile of clothes she wore last night. When she grabs hold of it, she finds a familiar man's name on it. She sighs and answers anyway.

"What do you want now, Daiki?" she asks rather annoyed.

"What's with that kind of tone, Satsuki? So early in the morning…" the man repays her with the same intonation.

"I was busy!" she spouts out a bit angrily.

"With what the hell what!?" he asks a lot irritated with her attitude now.

"Just… never mind! It's not that important anyway… Well? To what do I owe this…" she checks the wall clock of the room just above her bed and continues, "Early phone call, then?"

"_He_'s asking for you," Aomine says more calmly now. "Anyway you weren't sent back from overseas just so you could do as you please. We're working people now, you know."

Momoi raises her brows and puts on a playful smile. "Since when did you become Mr. Serious, Dai-chan?"

"…" There was silence on the other line. Momoi replaces her smile with a serious blank face.

_Don't take it too seriously, you idiot._

"Never mind. I'll be there in a few," Momoi breaks the silence.

"I'm picking you up in 10 minutes. Be ready by then," he replies.

"Thanks. See you then."

_Click._

Really now, she didn't mean to open up that touchy topic. It was just… It was just a stupid joke. Maybe unconsciously, she had wanted to bring it up… They never actually talked about it after all. Her thoughts take her back to the pillow and space the man had occupied minutes or even hours ago. It was that guy's fault for making her remember.

She decides to brush it all off now. What was the point, anyway? Six years had passed since then. Everyone had changed. _She_ had changed. There was no reason in trying to remember the happy days – the days when everyone still had their smiles on, had each other and even had their own sane selves. It's all but a memory now.

Now... Now she was determined. They were all determined. Those six years were all meant for this day. When she had returned from overseas, she knew. She knew it was time to set the clock that had stopped during middle school back into motion. All that was left was for everyone to gather. Momoi had predicted that she was second to return, next to Aomine. All that was left was for the other four to return and then... they would have _him_ back. Even if it meant by force.

A smile creeps up on her face as she throws her phone on the bed. She hums a happy tune as she skips towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I've decided to skip preparing stuff for tomorrow's class and do this instead. LOL. Even though I said I'd be busy and all, I just got so overwhelmed by the number of people who tuned in to the story since the first chapter was up. So I'm repaying you guys with this third chapter. Enjoy!

"Like I said, you just disappeared without a trace last night!" a man who had wild red hair exclaims exaggeratingly at the blue-headed one.

"Ugh… I just don't know anymore," the smaller of the two grumbles as he slowly places his heavy head on the table.

After getting back home just an hour ago, Kuroko Tetsuya had quickly changed into one of his everyday clothes and called his roommate at his workplace to talk about what happened last night. His home-partner and long time best friend slash confidant, Kagami Taiga, luckily just started his three-hour break then. The redhead offered him coffee, and Kuroko just instantly said yes to his own relief. He needed coffee. Tons of it.

So here there are now, still getting nowhere in the conversation for Kuroko's whereabouts last night.

"So? Where'd you end up?" Kagami asks, taking a sip of his vanilla macchiato. Vanilla wasn't exactly his favorite, but living with someone who loved vanilla got to him eventually.

Kuroko freezes at the question.

"Don't tell me you were with another woman?" he asks in a rather joking way, taking another quick sip.

Kuroko scratches his head fiercely as he takes the question to heart. "Don't make me look like a troublemaker. I'm not. It's only happened once; twice if you include today – and both accidental."

Kagami laughs silently. "That woman was crazy. It was during college, right? She got dumped by her boyfriend and managed to get you drunk at a party, if my memory serves me correctly."

"Enouuuuuugh," Kuroko grumbles, squeezing his face weirdly in his hands.

Kagami just smiles.

He knew better than to let his friend get cornered. He'll wait, just like he always did. Kagami knew Kuroko was the type of person to open himself up if the time was right. So that's why, for now, he'll be quiet. He'll enjoy the café music, look at the passersby outside, and patiently wait for-

"She was someone from middle school."

"Well that was fast," Kagami says to his honest surprise. He rests his back on the comfortable chair and then places his right leg on his left one. "So? What's with this person that's got you so worked up?"

"She's one of _them_."

"_Them_?" he repeats.

"The guys I used to be with during middle school… You know…."

"Oh…"

And then silence.

"So?" Kagami breaks Kuroko's tension. The blue boy raises his head at him, looking quite confused. "So what are you going to do about it? It's not like you can run this time, right? After all, you said their going away to different high schools was lucky enough, but this time… This time you can't hide or run away anymore."

Kuroko grabs his own cup of sweet vanilla macchiato and takes a quick sip to hydrate his dry mouth. He sighs. "You're right. I can't run anymore. And I knew this day would come anyway…"

Kagami smiles and places a hand on his friend's shoulder. Kuroko's downward eyes level at Kagami's and he sees the expression his friend was wearing. It was so radiant and pure that he almost forgot his own dilemma.

"I'm here anyway," Kagami says comfortingly, "I'll help you face them, if you want."

And from there, all the worries just blurred momentarily.

During his last year in his middle school, Teikou, Kuroko had quickly looked up for schools that his former teammates didn't sign up for. Luckily, Seirin was one of the available choices and was conveniently close to his home. For obvious reasons, he didn't join the basketball club, nor did he attend any of the competitions of the said club.

But one afternoon, Kuroko found himself wandering around the school's basketball gym. He heard the squeaking of quick footsteps and got curious. He peered through the doorway and saw this tall redhead running around dribbling and afterwards, shooting basketballs in the ring, one after the other. His form was beautiful and so was the smile on his face as he played. It was radiant… just like…

He shook his head at the coming thought.

Later on, despite Kuroko's very weak presence, the redhead had noticed him and talked to him about the sport. Kuroko was silent about the topic, but talked about many different things with him… After that, everything was history.

That is why, even after six years of being together, Kuroko couldn't still help but be captured by his smile and his kindness. He found comfort and escape in his friend's company. It was just so… relaxing and free to be with him.

Kuroko takes Kagami's hand from his shoulder and holds on to it tightly.

"I'm very lucky to be with, Kagami-kun," Kuroko smiles a bit weakly, but truthfully at the man across him. Kagami couldn't help but display shades of red on his face.

"Y-Yeah, well… What are friends for, anyway?" Kagami mumbles shyly.

Kuroko smiles and releases his hold on his friend's hand.

Just right after doing so, Kuroko's phone vibrates in his right side pocket. He takes it out and answers the device. "Hello? Yes, speaking. Mm… I see… I see… No, I'm available right now… Yes. I will. I'll be there in a few minutes. Thank you."

Kagami questions him about the phone call. "Work?"

"Yeah," Kuroko sighs, "Seems like my co-teacher suddenly got sick. I need to substitute for her."

"Oh, can't be helped then, huh?" Kagami says a bit disappointingly.

"Yeah…" Kuroko says in agreement. "See you later then."

Kagami nods and waves him goodbye. Kuroko waves back and walks on out of the café. He passes by Kagami's way and hurries on without looking back again.

Kagami's smile quickly fades away that instant. He sighs and takes his phone out of his small backpack. He stares at the object with lowered brows and contemplates his next move. But as if he had no choice, he dials a number and places the phone beside his ear.

"Yo," Kagami starts, "It's me."

He takes a moment for the person on the other line to acknowledge him and ask his purpose for calling.

"So we were talking just now… Kuroko's noticed," Kagami says, tapping the arm of the chair. "Anyways, I'm not against your plans or anything, but drugging him and your best friend was a bit too much, wasn't it?"

"_What are you talking about?_" the man on the other line says with a snort, "_For all I know, Satsuki _loved_ it. And anyway, he's all _ours_ to share. Don't worry. You get a share of him too, Kagami. _He's_ a kind person after all._"

Kagami can't help but just huff a laugh at the man's comment.

A/N: Length of the chapters varies to the cliffhangers and or surprises I'm leaving you guys. 'Til next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And after one month and so, my readers have gone away lol

It had been already a little over two to three hours since Kuroko left Kagami at the cafe. His early feelings of relief had slowly drifted away once he spent his hours at the play school. Even after confiding in his friend, the fact that someone from his past, a past he had so wanted to leave behind, had come back into his life once again. For six whole years, he had tried to 'rehabilitate' himself from the pain and hatred that grew within him. For six years, he had endured his self-loathing, and now this just had to happen. More than anything, he just didn't want to get hurt again.

Kagami was certainly a different story. Sure, the redhead had squirmed his way into Kuroko's blackened heart, and that he had been there during Kuroko's worst episodes, but it just seemed that his counterpart – yes, he considered Kagami that – would never fully understand. Kuroko was definitely grateful and all, but experience carried more than trust it seems.

Before drowning more into his thoughts, Kuroko suddenly feels something hot delicately touch the skin on his left arm. He turns his attention there and follows the figure of a mug with what he guesses is filled with coffee, to the actual person holding it.

"Oh, senpai," Kuroko mutters audibly enough, "sorry. I spaced off there a little bit."

Hyuuga Junpei's eye brows meet at the middle and he says with concern in his tone, "Don't worry. We've known each other for quite a while now and our times together weren't for nothing. I'm quite familiar with you and your 'behaviors' back during high school, you know. Now take this and calm down a bit."

Kuroko politely declines the beverage but the sudden change in Hyuuga's kind eyes urgently tells Kuroko that he doesn't have a say in the matter. He sighs and takes the mug from the man next to him. He mumbles a thank you which sadly didn't reach Hyuuga's ears.

"So?" Hyuuga starts as sits down next to his junior. "Something the matter?"

Kuroko silently sighs and shakes his head. "It's nothing big… just… problems that I have difficulty facing, I guess."

Hyuuga hums silently to himself.

"Remember when our basketball team lost the Winter Cup during our second year in high school?" Kuroko nods. "Well, I bet you remember when Kagami was too depressed to see anyone that time too, right? And that he skipped school for almost a week? We couldn't do anything about it since we were too hung up ourselves. But I distinctly remember you coming over to the gym every day, telling us that we shouldn't be bummed about one match, and that you'll bring Kagami back no matter what… Well, when you actually got that idiot back on the court, I started to think that you weren't such a bad person and all… And that you must've loved basketball so much that you were willing to go so far for someone who almost gave up on his goal."

Kuroko takes a moment to internalize his senior's words before releasing a small laugh. Hyuuga blushes red at Kuroko's reaction, a little embarrassed and furious at the same time.

"No, no, senpai," Kuroko assures him, "I'm not laughing at you. It's just that I think you got it wrong."

"Huh?" Hyuuga asks, "Which part?"

"First of all, Kagami-kun was having too many absences that it began to bother me so. Despite my already weak presence, the teacher surprisingly finds me quickly without Kagami-kun staying in front of me. Secondly, I thought it was a waste for a newly established basketball team to suddenly quit the sport since they just faced a strong opponent. Most of the time, it's supposed to be a motivator for achieving more, right?"

Hyuuga almost opens his mouth to retort his second point, but suddenly finds arguing pointless. After all, despite not seeing Kuroko's talent in action on the court, he knew how fond the tealhead was of basketball. With no doubt, this person–

"And lastly, you definitely got it wrong."

"Huh?"

This time, Hyuuga notices the deep pained expression Kuroko's face painted. His eyes grew dark and the boy's grip on the mug tightened.

"I hate basketball. I hate it to my core."

Hyuuga can only sigh in surrender. There was no use in convincing him at this point. It was useless if Kuroko himself did not see his own desperate passion to still be attached to the sport. He decides to let the man be for a while and leaves a pat on his back. Hyuuga rises from his seat and walks out of the vicinity and towards the play school's front yard.

The raven ganders at the children running and playing around there, a little smile creeping on his face despite the feelings that stuck with him from his conversation with Kuroko. These kids had it lucky; they have their whole life ahead of them, so full of spirit and potential. Seeing their faces makes him pray that they don't experience the same things his friend was experiencing right now. But he knows that they need to – to see with their own eyes what lies ahead for them.

At the corner of Hyuuga's right eye, he notices a little girl with squinty eyes about to fall. He quickly sprints over and thankfully saves her. He sighs a breath of relief and would have burst out a lecture if it had not been for Kuroko's yell to watch for his own mouth. He grumbles and thanks him quietly at the back of his mind. Hyuuga lets the little girl stand on her own two feet and finally gets a cute thanks from her.

"Just," he starts with furrowed brows, "don't rush again next time, okay?"

The little girl nods and says, without even being asked, "Ne, ne! You're Riko-sensei's boyfriend, aren't you, mister?"

Hyuuga displays a shade of red on his face as the girl's honest mouth release something embarrassing for a kid. He wanted to say something back but she continued babbling on her own accord.

"Hey did you know?" she smiles widely now," My uncle's coming back tomorrow! He's got really pretty hair and a handsome face! Much more handsome than you!"

A nerve begins to throb in Hyuuga's forehead. "You little-!"

"My uncle's a pilot, you know! He used to model a lot too!" the little girl giggles more, very infatuated with her own uncle and the story she was sharing with Hyuuga, and continues, "He loves basketball and he says he knows Kuroko-sensei! Uncle Ryouta says he's coming back home and is visiting the play school tomorrow, mister!"

"Ryouta? Who the hell is that?" Hyuuga asks totally unfazed and unknowing of the storm to come.

A/N: I don't knooooooow anymooooooooooore


End file.
